Mais d'où vient ce bruit ?
by Jouhin
Summary: Gojyo aimerait bien dormir mais avec un boucan comme celui-là, c'est vraiment pas facile. Si seulement il savait d'où ça venait, il se ferait une joie d'aller étouffer les coupables avec son oreiller ou pire de se servir de son Shakujyo pour les intimider


**Titre : **Mais d'où vient ce bruit ?

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour avec un peu de sérieux. Autant dire que ça n'a pas été très simple.

**Rating :** T, pour le langage.

**Pairing : **Ah ah... Je vous avoue que je n'aime pas trop mentionner les couples, je pense que ça gâche tout vu que le lecteur sait à quoi s'attendre et moi je ne veux pas. J'aime titiller la curiosité des gens.

**Résumé :** Gojyo aimerait bien dormir, mais avec un boucan comme celui-là, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Si seulement il savait d'où ça venait, il se ferait une joie d'aller étouffer les coupables avec son oreiller ou même de se servir de son Shakujyo pour les intimider, voire pire encore...

**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya est l'unique détentrice du manga. Je peux juste prétendre être seul maître de cette fic. Fantastique !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mais d'où vient ce bruit ?**

Quand cela allait-il stopper ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir en paix ? Était-ce trop demandé que de pouvoir s'évader dans le pays des songes et ne plus entendre "ça" ? Ne pouvait-on pas avoir pitié de lui ?

C'est aux alentours de deux heures du matin, au deuxième étage d'une auberge et dans une petite chambre ombragée mais éclairée par quelques rayons du clair de lune que Gojyo se redressa dans son lit, faisant tomber le drap au niveau de sa taille, dévoilant son beau torse bronzé et musclé, se passant une main dans sa magnifique chevelure flamboyante.

« Bordel y en a vraiment marre, grogna-t-il. Hakkai ?

- Oui Gojyo, lui répondit le brun.

- Tu ne peux pas dormir toi non plus ? soupira-t-il, se frottant légèrement les yeux.

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit-il dans un murmure même si cela était une évidence.

- Je suis à deux doigts de craquer là. Limite je vais tuer quelqu'un. Ils n'ont franchement aucune considération pour les autres. C'est inhumain de faire ça, pesta-t-il.

- Calme-toi Gojyo », dit-il d'une douce voix, se redressant à son tour, allumant la lampe sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits.

Le métis se leva sous les yeux émeraude, dévoilant son somptueux corps simplement habillé d'un boxer noir et se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrebâillant et passant sa tête dans l'encolure, regardant de droite à gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

Le bruit était encore plus présent dans le long couloir de l'auberge. Non vraiment, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour autrui. Il fit apparaître son Shakujyo.

« Gojyo. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire toutes les chambres et faire des menaces ? s'amusa Hakkai, bien qu'un brin inquiet sur ce que pourrait faire son ami.

- Non, non, Hakkai, pas des menaces. Les tuer, c'est beaucoup mieux, j'apporterais calme et sérénité dans cette auberge et tout le monde pourrait enfin dormir tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles, répondit-il en fixant le brun de son regard rubis.

- Je vois... Tu es jaloux », sourit Hakkai.

Gojyo haussa gracieusement un sourcil.

« Je ne saisis pas très bien où tu veux en venir.

- C'est assez simple pourtant, sourit-il, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit.

- ...

- Deux personnes ont du bon temps alors que toi tu es là, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver une conquête pour la nuit et tu les jalouses », expliqua-t-il, fixant la fenêtre devant lui.

Gojyo s'apprêta à répondre mais en décida autrement après quelques instants. Hakkai avait parfaitement raison. A bien y réfléchir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour être à leur place, mais il n'y était pas et ça le faisait enrager intérieurement. Il fit disparaître son arme et referma la porte, la claquant et appuya son dos contre, fermant les yeux, croisant les bras sur son torse et laissant échapper un petit soupir frustré.

« Ok, ok, c'est vrai, mais quand même, ils pourraient faire un petit effort niveau discrétion, dit-il en s'approchant du lit de Hakkai, s'installant confortablement dessus, en tailleur et bras croisés, face au brun.

- C'est sûr, dit-il amusé.

- Où est Sanzo quand on a besoin de lui ? maugréa-t-il. Lui aussi doit entendre ces bruits et le connaissant il doit être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quant à Goku, il doit dormir à poing fermé. Pff, seule l'odeur de la bouffe pourrait le réveiller ou alors un combat. N'empêche, une bonne crise de Sanzo, trois coups de feu et je suis sûr que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- C'est vrai que Sanzo est plutôt efficace quand il s'agit de calmer les moeurs, répondit-il égayé. Il a peut-être trouvé une solution pour pouvoir dormir.

- Genre des boules Quiès ? **(1)**

- Oui.

- L'enfoiré. Si c'est ça, il aurait au moins pu avoir l'amabilité de nous en passer. »

Ne sachant plus de quoi parler, ils se turent, se fixant sans rien dire, attendant que quelque chose arrive, sans trop savoir quoi.

Les cris, les gémissements, les grincements du sommier sur le parquet et le martèlement incessant du lit contre un des murs étaient assez embarrassants mais tellement excitants dans un sens. Hakkai sentit son coeur légèrement s'accélérer, de plus le regard de son ami lui nouait l'estomac et les bruits n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

Il sentait la chaleur monter d'un cran dans la petite pièce, lui empourprant légèrement les joues. Il ne savait pas trop où poser son regard, ses yeux retombant continuellement sur les deux prunelles rouge sang.

Tranquillement mais sûrement, Gojyo s'approcha de Hakkai à quatre pattes, tel un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie.

« Go... Gojyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu hésitante, son dos toujours contre le mur.

Le métis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, toujours à quatre pattes.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux Hakkai », susurra-t-il.

Le souffle de Gojyo lui chatouillait les lèvres. C'était agréable.

« Ah... euh merci. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours aimé tes yeux Gojyo. »

Il se donna une claque mentalement. Il devait repousser Gojyo par n'importe quel moyen et non lui dire des choses susceptibles de l'allumer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'était pas une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, hors de question qu'il fasse un petit séjour dans le lit de son ami.

Le regard de Gojyo était rempli de lubricité. Lubricité pour lui. Tous ces bruits avaient dû vraiment le mettre dans tous ses états pour être à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Le métis s'approcha encore un peu plus de son visage, déviant sur le côté, chuchotant dans son oreille.

« Je trouve tous ces bruits bien excitants, pas toi ? »

Mais où était la trappe quand on en avait besoin ?

Hakkai inspira puis posa ses mains sur le torse basané, repoussant Gojyo d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« Ça suffit Gojyo, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux manipuler entre tes mains. Maintenant j'aimerais dormir, alors retourne dans ton lit », dit-il en croisant les bras, son regard émeraude plongé dans celui rubis.

Une petite lueur était présente dans le regard du métis mais il n'aurait su dire sa signification. Les bruits ne se calmaient pas et Hakkai sentaient toujours cette boule à l'intérieur de son estomac. Cette même sensation qu'au temps de Kanan. Exactement la même.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les enserrant de ses bras, appuyant son front contre, cachant son visage à Gojyo. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne bougea, laissant les bruits emplirent la chambre.

« Hakkai. »

Le lit remua imperceptiblement et la tête du brun fût soulevée, son regard se plongeant de nouveau dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas Hakkai », chuchota Gojyo.

Les yeux verts étaient aqueux et des larmes étaient présentes dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, s'excusa le métis, tenant toujours le visage de son ami de ses deux mains. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Jamais... »

Il chuchota ce dernier mot avec une infinie douceur puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, caressant sa nuque d'une main.

Les yeux de Hakkai se fermèrent lentement, profitant de ce merveilleux contact que lui offrait Gojyo. Si doux, si chaud et tellement tendre. Le métis rompit le contact et sourit à l'ancien humain.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui Gojyo, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci. »

Il se leva et retourna vers son lit mais il fut retenu par le poignet. Il se tourna vers son compagnon de chambre.

« Pourquoi Gojyo ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le métis ne réponde.

« Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Hakkai, se penchant vers lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille ce que le brun n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche du métis.

« Je t'aime Hakkai. »

A cette déclaration le coeur du brun battit rapidement.

« Gojyo, je...

- Shhh... fit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de l'ancien humain. Ne te force pas à le dire. Je sais bien que tu ne ressentiras jamais pour moi ce que tu as pu éprouver pour Kanan. Je voulais simplement que tu saches ce que je ressens, je ne te demande rien en retour, simplement qu'on puisse rester a... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut tiré vers l'avant, tombant de tout son long en travers du lit, il eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le dos que Hakkai le chevaucha.

« Hakkai, qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, Gojyo, répondit-il en souriant, mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du métis, se penchant par la même occasion vers son oreille. Je trouve tous ces bruits bien excitants, pas toi ? » chuchota-t-il dans un léger souffle, chatouillant l'oreille basanée.

Les bruits n'avaient pas cessé, se faisant même plus fort. **(2)**

« C'est fou, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler », dit-il amusé.

Hakkai déposa ses lèvres sur Gojyo, entamant un baiser lent, tendre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuel. Ils finirent par se rendre compte que les bruits s'étaient calmés.

« Tu entends la même chose que moi ? demanda Gojyo.

- Oui, le silence, sourit Hakkai.

- Ce que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, soupira-t-il.

- On devrait en profiter pour dormir, il ne doit pas nous rester longtemps.

- C'est vrai que le Ô grand Sanzo-sama aime partir à l'aube, ironisa-t-il. Je suis sûr que cet enfoiré avait des boules Quiès », maugréa-t-il.

Un petit rire échappa au brun.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander après, dit-il en se relevant.

- Il ne l'avouera jamais, dit-il en se relevant à son tour. Bon... ça te dérange si je dors avec toi ? demanda-t-il en voyant Hakkai rentrer sous les draps.

- Viens », dit-il en soulevant la fine étoffe.

Gojyo ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et pénétra à son tour sous le fin tissu. Le lit n'était pas très large mais il n'y avait aucun souci de ce côté-là. Le métis s'allongea confortablement, quant à Hakkai, il posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, un bras en travers de son estomac et une jambe entre celles de son compagnon.

« Bonne nuit Gojyo.

- Bonne nuit beau brun », répondit-il en retour, éteignant la lampe par la même occasion, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir dormir.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

* * *

Quand le groupe se réveilla, l'aube n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et quand ils descendirent de leurs chambres pour avoir une table au restaurant du rez-de-chaussée, ce n'est plus le petit déjeuné qui était servi vu les treize heures qu'affichait la pendule. A peine s'étaient-ils attablés que Goku se jeta sur la nourriture déjà présente sur la table. Chose qui ne changeait pas.

Gojyo tenait son bol de riz dans une main et avec l'autre portait ses baguettes à sa bouche, savourant les délicieux féculents.

« Je suis bien content d'avoir pu dormir jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée.

- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, sourit Hakkai en imitant le métis.

- Si je mets la main sur ceux qui ont fait tout ce boucan, je vais leur faire passer l'envie de forniquer comme des bêtes, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avions pas besoin de profiter de leur partie de jambes en l'air. Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu bonze corrompu ? Tu aurais facilement pu régler le problème en poussant une bonne gueulante ou en leur collant ton flingue sous le nez. »

Sanzo était plongé dans son journal et n'avait apparemment pas envie de répondre.

« Arrête de jouer les sourds, maugréa-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »

Le blond ferma son journal, le plia et le déposa sur le côté de la table, retirant ses lunettes.

« De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il sur le ton de la désinvolture, apportant une bouchée de Yakitori **(3)** à sa bouche.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule où quoi ? grogna le métis. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas entendu le tapage de cette nuit. Toute l'auberge a entendu.

- C'est vrai qu'il est surprenant que tu ne sois pas intervenu, Sanzo, sourit légèrement Hakkai. Je dois bien avouer que tout comme Gojyo, je n'ai pas pu m'endormir avant deux heures et demi, voire trois heures.

- J'étais à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Heureusement que Hakkai m'en a empêché. Sinon je vous laisse imaginer la boucherie que ça aurait été, soupira-t-il, puis il leva son regard vers le moine, fronçant les sourcils. Si tu n'as pas entendu le boucan de cette nuit, c'est que... Enfoiré, tu avais des boules Quies. On t'a jamais appris la notion de partage, pesta-t-il. Quant à toi ouistiti, tu as dû dormir bien tranquillement sur tes deux oreilles. »

Ledit ouistiti releva lentement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se massant la nuque.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

- Si tu étais resté éveiller, tu aurais pu entendre ce que c'est que d'être un adulte », fit Gojyo, amusé.

Goku ne répondit pas, recommençant à engloutir sa nourriture à une allure impressionnante.

Hakkai le scruta intensément, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Généralement quand Gojyo disait quelque chose à Goku, une joute verbale s'en suivait et Sanzo était forcé d'intervenir pour les calmer, mais là rien, même pas un grognement contre le surnom ou à l'allusion qu'il n'était pas un adulte. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer le métis pour une fois.

Tout en portant sa tasse de sake à ses lèvres, son regard se porta sur Sanzo qui semblait tout à fait fasciné par sa nourriture. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, non, il était complètement perdu dedans même. C'était bien étrange. De plus, Sanzo était bien connu pour se réveiller tôt, il n'était pas du genre à flemmarder au lit et puis s'il avait eu des boules Quiès comme Gojyo et lui le pensaient, il aurait dû être réveillé aux aurores et non à une heure si tardive. Les seules possibilités qui s'offraient à son esprit, étaient désormais au nombre de deux. Soit il avait, tout comme Gojyo et lui, entendu les bruits et avait pesté dans son coin ou alors...

Un petit rire lui échappa, le faisant être le centre d'attention de ses trois compagnons.

« Na, Hakkai, pourquoi tu ris ? questionna l'hérétique en mâchant sa nourriture.

- Ce n'est rien, je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose, dit-il en souriant, vidant sa tasse de sake.

- Peut-on savoir quoi ? interrogea Gojyo, intrigué. J'aimerais bien rire moi aussi.

- Eh bien comment dire... commença-t-il, l'index posé sur le menton, regardant le plafond. C'est un secret, dit-il en posant son regard sur le métis, l'index maintenant sur ses lèvres, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

- Rahhh... T'es franchement pas marrant Hakkai », soupira Gojyo.

Hakkai jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Sanzo, s'apercevant du regard menaçant que ce dernier lui lançait.

« Un problème, Sanzo ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tss... »

Le blond ferma les yeux un court instant puis recommença à manger. Jamais un de leurs repas n'avait été aussi silencieux, mais ce silence fut vite rompu par le métis.

« Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Si tu avais des boules Quiès, tu as dû normalement bien dormir, donc tu aurais dû te réveiller aux aurores comme d'habitude. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hakkai. Apparemment Gojyo était à deux doigts d'en venir à la même conclusion que lui, ça allait être amusant.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu as entendu tout ce bruit. Étonnant que tu n'aies pas pété un câble. Ou alors... »

Le regard rubis scruta celui violet, puis se posa sur Goku. Ce dernier avait stoppé de manger, les baguettes devant la bouche, le regardant avec un regard qui se voulait des plus innocents.

« Ce qui veut dire... »

Gojyo était plié en deux, mort de rire, des petites larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Vous... C'est vous deux qui vous êtes envoyés en l'air comme des malades. Elle est bien bonne celle-là », dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Silence.

« Ahahahahahahahahahah... »

Gojyo n'en pouvait plus. Sanzo était bel et bien un moine corrompu.

« Notre petit ouistiti s'est fait aplatir dans le matelas par Sanzo-sama... ahahahah... Eh beh ça devait être intense pour que tu cries comme ça ouistiti, dit-il en s'essuyant légèrement les yeux. Il est si doué que ça notre cher moine ?

- Mais c'est pas moi qui...

- La ferme, con de singe, grogna Sanzo.

- Mais non, je suis pas d'accord, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras. C'est pas moi qui était en dessous. »

De nouveau le silence.

« Ahahahahahahah. Sanzo-sama s'est fait baiser comme une petite lapine en chaleur par un petit singe en chaleur, dit-il amusé. Tu as aimé, hein, tu es vraiment corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, Sanzo. »

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas tarder. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse, dégainant son colt, prenant Gojyo en joue.

« Fais tes prières sale kappa », maugréa-t-il, retirant le cran de sécurité.

Gojyo se leva rapidement, s'enfuyant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, un Sanzo pestant derrière lui, tirant à tout va.

Les deux restants à la table les regardèrent un court instant puis se reportèrent sur leur repas.

« Alors dis-moi Goku, c'était comment pour une première fois ? demanda-t-il légèrement curieux, nourrissant Hakuryu.

- Bien, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé Sanzo aussi expressif pendant le sexe, répondit-il, engloutissant son riz.

- Moi non plus, s'égaya Hakkai. C'est assez hors de caractère venant de lui.

- Uh uh. »

C'est ainsi que continua le voyage vers l'ouest, dans la bonne humeur et l'hilarité constante de Gojyo mais surtout avec les menaces de torture et de mort de Sanzo.

* * *

Assise sur son trône, une jambe par-dessus l'autre, les deux avant-bras sur les accoudoirs, le regard fixait sur son étang de nénuphar, la déesse de la Miséricorde s'amusait du spectacle sur les terres du Togenkyo.

« Eh oui Konzen, tu n'as jamais voulu laisser le petit Goku prendre les rênes mais il faut bien que ça change en cinq cents ans et je me suis octroyée le droit de le faire. Ahahahahah. »

Le rire résonna dans tout le paradis céleste même au-delà, faisant chaque personne se retourner.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Je ne savais pas comment l'orthographier alors comme n'importe qui j'ai cherché dans l'encyclopédie universelle de mon ordinateur, rien. Alors j'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire, mais rien non plus, pourtant ça existe. Nous employons ce mot dans la vie de tous les jours et puis je me suis souvenue que j'en avais une boîte alors j'ai regardé dessus et c'était écrit comme ça.

(2) Eh Bah dis donc, de vrais bêtes. Ils se fatiguent jamais ? XD

(3) Yakitori : Brochette de poulet.

Pour tout vous dire, cette situation m'est déjà arrivée. Je parle bien sûr des voisins qui s'envoient en l'air comme des dépravés ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des autres. Je devais avoir onze ans, même un peu moins et c'est quelque chose qui m'avait énormément marqué vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, un brin traumatisée. XD Je m'en suis souvenue d'un coup et j'ai décidé d'en faire un petit OS.

Reviews ?


End file.
